


What Happens After?

by Itsoktobedifferent



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Afterlife, Courtroom Drama, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-02-10 04:15:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12903813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsoktobedifferent/pseuds/Itsoktobedifferent
Summary: Josh leads the deceased, and Tyler is dead.





	1. I

You know when you die, and you have this one second of life. One second to see the world without you, and how bland or grand it'll be. One second of memories flashed in your face to express how your living was met. One second to see your faults because with life in general. You have one second to change it all.

That is what happened to me in a way. I am a guardian angel. I was an angel, but my intentions were bad. Just like that within one second, I was banish out of heaven. I had one choice. To go to hell and become a demon, or become a guardian angel. Well become an angel who leads the dead to their rightful place. Maybe one day I can come back to heaven.

I work in the afterworld. Not quite heaven or hell, but it is more like planet Earth. It has skies that leak blue and violet with cars that ride roads. It more like Earth except for the dead. The dead are often locked up in the jail cell in town until one of us angel lead them to the Courthouse, and then the determination is met. Hell or Heaven? This process takes a while so that's why we have this world to live in. That's why I have a room in my house for one of my dead to live in until they go.

That's where I am going now, to get me my next dead that'll stick with me for a month or so. I waved to other Guardian Angels before stomping in the Jailhouse. I waved to the counter lady who was named Jenna.

"Who is my next dead?" I asked with a smile.

She grinned back, and found my name 'Josh Dun' towards the top, "Your next dead is Tyler Joesph." Her grin slipped into a sympathetic glance, "Cell 6"

"Oh okay," I gulped. I waved her off when I made my way to my destination. I heard about Tyler Joseph. He was insane. He stabbed his father, and made a break for it. I guess he did not make it. That's all I know, and I know I am not going to like him.

I froze outside the bars before glancing at the man in the bars. He was shorter than me with brunette hair. He was fairly thin with a blue jacket that was zipped up. He had dark denim jeans that were ripped, and he was cover in blood. Red was coating his hair that dripped down his forehead. He was curled up in a ball on the floor, and not on the bed at the wall. He seemed to be shaking, but I did not care. He deserved this.

As a Guardian angel the first thing that needs to happen your dead is to heal them. At this point I could not. I wanted to let him suffer for as long as possible so I strolled off. I'll come back later.

......

That evening I came back. The boy was still in the position as before, but this time there was piles of scarlet that appeared to come from his mouth. I pulled out a key from my pocket that can unlock all the cells, but I opened his and stepped inside.

I crouched down when he froze, and caught my eyesight.

"I'm Josh Dun, and I am going to he your Guardian Angel, " I sighed.

"T-Tyler," he gulped out more blood that he swallowed. My heart was hurting. Wait why was my heart hurting? He deserved this.

"I know, " I stated before lifting him up to place his frail body on the bed. I quickly explained my basic 'You have died' speech that I give to all my deads, but he kinda knew what was going because he never screamed for a second chance.

"So how did you die?" I asked after awkward silence.

"I ran from my father," he then coughed up more blood that dripped down his chapped lips, "I ran out of my house, and into the road. I got hit by a red car, and it's true."

"What's true?" I asked.

"The light. All I remember was light. The light that brought me here. When I came to I was standing up outside this cell. A male with brown hair, and a little taller than me was holding me up right. He had a big forehead, but he was really nice when he put me in this cell."

"His name is Brendon, and yeah. He is nice. So why were you running from your father?" I acted dumb when I began to unzip his jacket to begin to heal him. I nearly gasped at his bruised prominent ribs down to his cut up hipbones."

"Uh well, my father abuses me. After my mom left he would beat the shit out of me every day. He would leave me on the ground to let me rot, and the only meals I got was at school. One day I decided to fight back so I stabbed my dad's leg so I can get away.  That's when I...um. I died."

Oh...I'm an asshole, "Did your dad give you these scars," I asked.

"No, I did. I did it for a week before I realized I should not harm myself. It felt good. It felt relieving. Now I can not take it back. It forever on my skin. Bad memories."

"You're wrong," I placed my hand on his chest, and allowed his body to heal, "Because you are in luck. I heal the dead."

"Thank you, sir."

"It's Josh"

"Thank you Josh "

You are welcome kid. I actually will not mind to allow this damaged boy be my dead. I often feel bad after this one conversation. I then helped the short boy to his feet. His healthiness makes me relieved when he did not fall over in a heep of agony.

"Now, I will show you around. After I check you in to the Courtroom."


	2. II

**sorry it's been awhile. I try to make this cute so you guys would actually want to read it.**

**..**

"What makes you believe that you should go to heaven?" The judge crossed his arms on the chair protected by height.

"Your honor, the trail isn't til tomorrow," I awkardly laughed and scratched my head. Tyler just was plain terrifed, but I know Judge Micheal Way. He is not a mean person. Very impartial. He sent his fair share of souls to hell, however, it was justice.

"That's right," the tall boy with power yawned, "Then why are you here?"

"I was checking him in for tomorrow's trail, your honor," I nodded respectfully.

"I thought I had a trail today," Judge Way sighed.

"You do," Patrick came strolling in with his death. Patrick was a guardian angel like me. He knew the ways. His death was a man named Pete. He was a good person. I have no concerns.

"Ah, yes. My apologies Mr. Stump," Micheal glanced at us, "Dun....Joesph...Get out."

Tyler face was so pale he was transparent. I nodded, "Yes your honor," and I grabbed my death's hand. I dragged him to the door, and helped him regain composure.

We began to stroll down the sidewalk, "Hey," I smiled as he slowly lifted his head to my sights, "It's going to be okay."

"It will?" The small boy's voice was so soft. So sweet.

I nodded, "Now how about we go to my apartment? It's your home for now as well."

His eyes lit up, "Sounds like fun!"

......

The first thing did when he got to the apartment was sit on the floor by the couch. He crossed his legs like a kindergartener, and glanced at me.

I cocked my head, "You can sit on the couch you know."

"I can?" He was genuinely confused.

"Yeah why wouldn't you be?"

"Well my father would always yell at me if I did not ask permission to sit on the couch. I thought you would yell at me so I did not bother asking," he sniffled.

"Well your father is a dick," I planly stated with no emotions. In reality I hate Tyler's father. That poor kid.

My death just snorted before crawling on the sofa, and crawling in the arm rest. He looked cozy, and it brought joy to my heart. He seemed like he finally relax. He was done struggling.

In a matter of seconds he was fast asleep. He was curled up in a tiny ball before straightening his legs out to take three fourths of the couch. I smiled to myself, and strolled in my kitchen to get myself a cup of coffee.

........

An hour later I heard a kitten yawn from across the room. Tyler just sat up, and began to rub his eyes with the back of his hands.

"Good Morning, " I smiled shuffling back into the living room from the kitchen.

The brunette was taken back for a second, "It is morning?!"

I lightly chuckled, "I'm messing with you. You slept an hour. You were out of it."

"That is because this is the best sleep I ever had!" His eyes twinkled with delight.

"Well do you want dinner?" I asked him as he cocked his head in confusion.

"I did not know you still ate when you died!" He exclaimed.

"You do. I don't I'm an angel. The afterlife is like Earth. The only difference is that you are dead, and you can see me. You still need to feed your little belly, and take care of yourself even if there's no real damage that can happen."

"What if I don't take care of myself," the small asked. "Do I die again?"

"No...It's worse."

"What is it?" Tyler was worried.

"You wake up in Hell."

"Whattt why?" The brunette exclaimed.

"Well god wants his dead to take care of themselves. If they can not do that. Then they are not worthy to go to heaven. Those are the rules. I just enforce them."

The small boy nodded and glanced at his fingers in his lap.

"Do you want a grill cheese?" I asked the sad boy.

Tyler glanced up and nodded as he smiled again, "I love grill cheese. It was my favorite," the small boy stood up and lightly clapped and giggled that sent happiness in my heart.

"Let's go to the kitchen," I suggested as he followed me to the kitchen.

........

The next day Tyler and I were walking to the Courtroom. On the way there he asked me, "Have you ever had a death that was a murderer before?"

"No," I let out, "All my deaths went to heaven."

"Has Bonnie and Clyde came here?" The small brunette asked out of the blue.

"They had to unless they did not die, " I joked even if I knew the couple really well.

"Have you met them?"

"They were Brendon's deaths before Brendon became the security that leads other deaths to the jail cell."

"Really?!" Tyler chirped.

"Yeah, they were lot more sane than I thought. I met them on the way to court. I was taking a death name Oli Sykes to the apartment, and they gave me a genuine smile."

"What happened?" My death exclaimed.

"Well I heard Bonnie went to Hell, and Clyde actually made it to Heaven."

"Why?"

"Well Judge Mike did not want to send them to the same place because they would be happy no matter what so he sent Bonnie to Hell who killed more people, and Clyde to Heaven."

"That's crazy. What happened to Hitler?"

"Hell."

"Joesph Stalin?"

"Hell."

"Whoa."

"Yeah the bad dudes are doomed to Hell."

Tyler nodded as we strolled do the Courtroom doors.

  
HerE goes nothing.

 


	3. III

"I sentence Tyler Joesph to work in the after world," Judge Mike slammed the hammer into the desk as I spit my coffee out.

The trial was over. It was not much of a trial. The judge basically heard my claim and took order,however, I never heard this outcome before. No death has ever worked in the after world. Only tainted angel has.

"Sir? May I ask why?" I stuttered out as Tyler sat at the desk up front.

"God told me it's not his time for heaven. Um..he was not even supposed to die. To keep him here for another 10 years, and well then he can go to heaven "

This is absurd.

......

Tyler and I were a team I guess. He roomed with me. He even shared some deaths with me. 

.....

Tyler and I went on a date and he's my boyfriend

......

I'm scared to fall in love.

I'm scared for Tyler to leave me

.....

It's been 10 short years

.....

God sent me home with Tyler.  
It was his plan

.....

I'm happy


End file.
